runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
RuneFest Lore
Here are the Lore Reveals from RuneFest 2018. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Dgvl-Z77vU Quests Needle Skips *Murder Mystery Quest, involving the Needle Elder Artifact *A character involved looks like Sally from Idle Adventures *Fully Voiced Violet is Blue *Takes us to the Land of Snow *Does not use Holiday Canon *Visit a Yeti Town and help a Yeti family with an adopted Human Daughter named Violet who thinks she is a Yeti Til Death Do Us Part *Upcoming Hallowe'en content where a strange sinkhole appears and Moia investigates. *The Four Riders of the Apocalypse will be showcased. Elite Dungeon 3 Shadow Reef *Ulthven Kreath *The Dragonkin attempted a summoning Ritual to assist them in their struggle against Jas' curse. *Ritual did not go as planned. Something happened that caused the Dragonkin to fight each other. *They were forced to sink the structure. Temple of Aminishi *Water based cult. Obsessed with purity, cleansing the soul. *Used strange Black Stones to literally cut away the corruption. *Himiko heard voices underwater, at a particular location (presumably Ulthven Kreath), to use black stone to cut the flesh. *Seiryu is an anima being, like Vorago, Telos, and Solak. Kranon *The Ambassador. *Kranon is the one who messed up during the ritual. *Transformed by "The Influence" centuries ago. *He is the one who has been corrupting people and Anima Beings. (Plural) Content After Endgame *Elder Gods and Dragonkin were the two most popular stories voted on. *Gods, Human Kingdoms, Xau-Tak, Desert, and Gnomes were the runners up in player voting. *Will focus on Jas and Kerapac. *The Stone of Jas is the source of Runic Energy, and the source of many God's powers, specifically Zamorak, Saradomin, and Guthix. *The Dactyl are free from the curse with thousands of years of unethically gained knowledge. *The Necrosyrtes are free from the pull towards the False Users. Runefest Exclusive Lorebooks The Journal of Fell Arnessen (Leng v3) *Covered in ice and jagged stone. *About a Fremmenik from Rellekka. *Went to an Ice world with strange structures under the ice, may have been made of the ice itself. *Attacked by a slug-like creature with high agility, that lived in a snowdrift. *Tried to eat it, but it smelled horrible. *Saw a cloaked figure, tried to communicate, but was ignored by him. *Discovered that this person was some kind of thrall, cursed to walk around the planet for eternity, creating a road. *Saw an Arch Glacor, wondered if it was even possible to kill one. Shadow Realm *5 Schools of Ancient Magic. *Shadow mages have the ability to animate the dead. *The Shadow Realm coils around gielinor and all other worlds. Further worlds have smaller touches of shadow. *The Shadow Realm is thicker the further down in worlds you go. *Shadow Realm teleports don't rely on the abyss. Shadow Walkers use the realm itself to get around. *Shadow Leviathan is a massive Wyrm. *The Shadow Leviathan hates mortal life, but cannot live on material realms, because it is too big. *The Shadow realm is spreading over time. May soon cover everything. Lore QA Any plans for the 6th Elder God *Yes, we're not telling you. Is the Player human? *Yes, unless you want to role-play otherwise. Devs will typically treat you as human, however. Which is Canon: Rs3 or Oldschool? *They are both interpretations of the same story. Both. What gender is Oobi Sooth? *Male Is Zaros planning to collect on his Endgame Pacts? *Zaros' pacts involved doing something for the gods, if they helped him during Endgame. Other god's halves pacts ended during Endgame, but Zaros still has to perform his half of the pacts. What are the gods up to now, with the Stone of Jas destroyed? *Same goals as before, the Stone would have just been a tool used to make their plans easier. Are there Revenant Avaintese? *Yes, but there aren't in-game, because of graphics budget. Do Solak and Telos have souls? *No. Anima Beings don't have Souls. Kerapac? *No. Will we revisit Dimension of Disaster? *We want to. What planet did the Dragonkin confront Jas? *It was either the Void or the Abyss, probably while Jas was in the midst of creating a planet. Are there two sets of Elder Gods on Gielinor? *No. Only one set of Elders. When new ones are born, the existing ones die immediately. Already Known Lore *Elder Gods are the creators of everything. *The Elder Gods create worlds until they create the perfect Anima World. They lay their eggs, old Elder Gods die when eggs hatch, after a very long time. Baby elders eat everything. *Jas created the stone of Jas. She will not be reborn. *Jas orchestrated the events that lead up to Endgame. Ordered Sliske to gather together the representatives of mortal life. Sliske fucked around a little bit and tried to turn it into a bloodbath. *Jas asked the player to prove that mortal live deserves to exist. *Dragonkin are an ancient race from the previous revision. *The Dragonkin are enslaved to the stone. When it's used, they feel pain. *Enslavement created two factions, the Necrosyrtes and the Dactyl. *Necrosyrtes pain makes them angry and violent. *Dactyl use their pain as a focus to find a solution to the curse. *Kerapac destroyed the Stone of Jas during Endgame. *Kerapac was known to put himself into mortal danger in order to find a way to break the curse. *Kerapac was the leader of the Dactyl. References